deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
General Zod
General Zod is a villain from DC Comics and archenemy of Superman. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * General Zod vs. Controller X * General Zod vs Doctor Doom * General Zod vs. Frieza * General Zod vs. Loki * General Zod VS Thanos Possible Opponents * Beerus * Frieza * Hyperion (Marvel) * Saitama (One Punch Man) * Vegeta History Though his parents were scientists before they were mauled while they were lost in the Krypton's wilderness, Dru-Zodd became one of Krypton's best soldiers and attained leadership of his people's Military Guild. Zodd was also a dear friend of Jor-El and both act for the mutual good of Krypton though their ideologies on how greatly differ. In Zodd's case, learning of the planet's eventual destruction, he attempted to initiate a rebellion against the ruling council with Jor-El stealing the Krytonian gene codex and implanting it into his son Kal-El. Furious of being betrayed by the only man who understood him, Zod killed Jor-El before he and his surviving conspirators (Faora, Ursa, Non, Jax-Ur, Mala, and Astra) were captured and sentenced to the Phantom Zone for 300 cycles of somatic reconditioning within the prison ship Black Zero. But a mysterious event caused a breech in the Phantom Zone that allowed the Black Zero to return to normal reality. Thus Zod, along with his disciples and other alien prisoners, takes control of the automated ship and make his way to the coordinates of where Kal-El ended up: Earth. Death Battle Info As a Kryptonian, exposure to the rays of Earth's yellow gives him many of the same powers as Superman. But compared to Superman, having unyielding resolve and a brutal pragmatist in the face of danger, Zodd was in peak condition as he trained in the fighting arts since early childhood. He is a experienced tactician, able to coordinate battle strategies superior to human military forces. Abilities * Shares nearly all the powers of Superman, though willing to show no restraint Feats * He was able to control his super senses within moments of being exposed to Earth's sunlight. * He and his disciples quickly subdue the U.S. Army and force the President of the United States to abdicate. * Has survived the perils of the Phantom Zone for decades; including Kryptonian monsters and demons. ** In some depictions; Zod conquered the Phantom Zone and ruled over the other prisoners. Flaws * Zod is weaker than Superman, having lost to him multiple times even when outnumbering him 3 to 1 (normally with Non and Ursa as his sidekicks). Zod's inferior power is due to him being exposed to the Earth's yellow sun for a much shorter period than Superman has (in the movies; Zod has been exposed to sunlight for only a few days while Superman has been on Earth since his infancy.) * His obsession in Krypton's old militaristic ways is a major flaw in his character. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Aliens Category:Arch-Enemy Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Comic Book Characters Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Male Category:US Combatants Category:Villains Category:Warner Bros. Characters